


Back to Albion

by waughisme



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding, The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Life Back Home, Rescue, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waughisme/pseuds/waughisme
Summary: What if it was Ralph Lanyon that showed up and saved the schoolboys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> For a while I have been thinking about what if Ralph Lanyon was the naval captain that saved the boys in the end of "Lord of the Flies." So this is my imagining of that scenario with the two fandoms coming together. I am not William Golding and by far not Mary Renault (though I wish), so please be respectful in the comment section if this story is terrible. I had fun writing it though, and I hope you enjoy it too. 
> 
> I also want to make note that I am going to be pulling a bit of "Wuthering Heights" with this story because there are two main characters named Ralph. So I decided to split the work into two chapters. The first chapter will focus on Ralph from Lord of the Flies and the second chapter will be from Ralph Lanyon's perspective. Hope this helps!
> 
> Thank you again for your support! Happy reading!

The older boys were the last to board the cruiser. In the distance, Ralph could see two sailors directing the littluns in a single-file line along the deck of the ship to an open door. How strange that only a few hours ago those exact beings were savages obeying what their bodies dictated and howling for flesh. All it took was an adult, an adult in uniform no less, to remind them that on the island they could act like barbarians but they are proper schoolboys in society.

Ralph let go of a breath. He had so many thoughts pounding inside his head that he felt he might explode.

_ Nothing will be the same after this, _he thought. It wasn’t that the island stood as a symbol as a coming-of-age moment, but rather something was revealed to him on the island and now he knows how the world works. _We are savages, _he concluded. _But we learn how to hide it by throwing a tie and crest over it._

He eyed the captain and his sailors. _We’re no better than them. They just know how to organize and they are better supplied. _He wondered if the captain knew about this fact. He must know and have accepted it. He seemed quite at ease about the whole ordeal with the boys and the fire and the clean-up. _How can people go on and not do anything about this savagery? Why haven’t we tried to fix it? Why can’t it be fixed?_

The black clouds migrated into the otherwise clear sky. The only sound that could be heard were the waves gently rolling onto the shore. The air still felt heavy and smelled like a giant bonfire. Ralph’s face was greasy and felt like it was caked with dirt and debris from the fire.

The captain finished talking to his sub and headed over to Ralph. Roger and Maurice sat next to each other on the cruiser, while Jack sat alone. No one was speaking to each other. Ralph was kneeling in the sand, drained from crying and was startled when the captain spoke.

“Come on, son, let’s get you home,” he said in a soft tone with a smile.

He waited patiently for Ralph to collect himself and stand up. As the two of them began to walk, Ralph stopped to look back one more time at the island. Underneath the fallen trees and ash, somewhere laid his boyhood. The captain put a hand on his shoulder as a reminder that there was nothing to go back to. He could only go forward.

“All right, Thompson, that was the last one. We can head back,” the captain said with a nod to the ship. The sailor let out an “aye aye” and off they went.

Ralph sat down with the captain and remained close to him. He reminded Ralph of his own British naval commander father except his father had a full beard while this captain was clean-shaven.

The sublieutenant sat by the other boys and was looking down at his notes attached to his clipboard. The captain stared off into the distance ahead of them. Roger and Maurice kept to themselves but Ralph could feel a pair of steely eyes belonging to a redhead boy on him. Ralph dared to look up and made eye contact with Jack. He had one of those blankets that the sailors issued to each boy wrapped around his shoulders. Ralph felt he looked even scarier this way with his wide eyes boring into Ralph. Hints of clay were still on his face which gave him a ghostly look. Back on the island, the boy was the hunter, but here on the boat, Jack had the look of a craze, desperate, and hungry man.

Ralph looked down and inched closer to the captain pushing lightly into his knee. The captain looked over briefly before staring back out at his ship oblivious to the lion that was watching his prey. The captain stood up to begin helping the boys get on the ship. This time Ralph was the first to board.

The bigguns were led away by the sub to the mess hall. When they entered, the littluns stopped their chatter and eyed their leaders. Jack, Roger, and Maurice walked over to the table of their fellow choirboys. Ralph sat down at an empty table farthest away from all of the boys. He leaned on the table with his fist to his forehead not looking up when the sub began to talk.

“All right boys. My name is Stephen Monaghan. Welcome aboard the HMS _Wildebeeste. _Um, glad we found you all and everyone is okay.”

The boys stared at Monaghan with open mouths and empty eyes. The older boys looked bored, while Ralph felt like vomiting.

“Right, so, um, let’s give you all a nice bath, something to eat, and a change of clothes. Also, we will be doing a health inspection for cuts or sicknesses or what have you. And then get a good night’s rest. Okay? Let’s start with these three tables. If you can all follow me, please leave your blankets on the chair; don’t worry they’re not going anywhere.”

The boys were beginning to loosen up as a few of them now quietly talked to one another as they made their way to the baths. The remaining boys also took to talking amongst themselves. Ralph heard a snicker and was not wrong in the assumption that that snicker came from Jack, who was grinning at something that Roger whispered. Ralph pondered that the longing to go home was well-passed and left behind on the island. Now all he wanted to do was jump in the ocean.

After their baths and inspections, the boys entered back into the mess hall for a light dinner of soup and bread. They formed groups but left Ralph to eat on his own. The voices were louder now and more relaxed with some letting go of a laugh. Ralph was dipping a piece of bread into his soup when the sub entered and strutted over to him.

“The captain would like to see you in his cabin. Come with me please.”

Ralph looked up at him. He set aside his bread and got up. He followed Monaghan around the ship through different halls and decks until they came to a nice, white, clean door with a porthole. Monaghan knocked and waited for the “Come in” from the captain before he opened the door.

“Here is the boy, sir,” he stated. Ralph appeared from behind the captain’s sub.

“Oh, yes,” the captain said. “Thank you Monaghan. That will be all for now.”

The sub slid behind the boy and shut the door. Ralph’s heart was doing summersaults as he began to worry that he would have to disclose to the captain what went on the past summer.

But the captain reassured him by saying, “Sit down, son. You don’t have to worry. You’re not in trouble.”

Ralph moved slowly to the leather chair in front of the desk and placed his elbows on the chair’s arms. He was too embarrassed and sick to meet the captain’s eyes.

“I was just going through the list of names,” the man said as he gathered a stack of papers and straightened them to align together. “and I noticed I didn’t get your’s. What is it?”

“Ralph, sir.”

“What’s your last name, Ralph?”

“Heatherington, sir.”

“Heatherington,” the captain repeated and seemed to mull it over. “By chance, are you related to Cdr. Peter Heatherington?”

“Yes, sir. That’s my father.”

“Is it?” His face lightened up and he said with a smile, “I’ll have to send a dispatch and let him know you’re safe. I saw him by the Cayman Islands before we left for here in the Pacific. He was very worried it might have been your plane.”

Ralph looked up at the captain. He could now see the man’s blond hair that was before hidden underneath his white cap. He was tan from the sun and still dressed in his uniform. His binoculars that he was wearing around his neck on the island now sat by his right on top of some stacked papers. He had an air of professionalism but Ralph thought that he could also be light and kind. The captain was like Ralph’s father in a way that he imagined he could go one moment playing with he and his siblings with a hearty laugh and gentle arms to taking the world on in a straight one-on-one fist fight.

Ralph looked at the gold name plate on the desk.

_Cdr. R.R.Lanyon_

“You’re quite lucky we saw your fire,” he began again. “We probably would have kept going. We thought for sure you were closer to Australia.”

“Are we going to Australia?”

“No,” the captain said looking back down at his papers and flipped one over. “We’re going back home. Back to England. Thank God that war is over. I knew from the very beginning that Waterhouse’s plan to relocate all the children to Australia was a disaster. I always said they are much safer in school and it will be all over before we know it. It only lasted about a week or so.”

Ralph didn’t inquire any more details. He could only imagine what was done to end a war in a week. All it took was one man to end his own war with the hunters.

“I was wondering,” the captain folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward. “If you could tell me what happened on the island. I have to write a report and will need to know everything from where you took off, the plane crash, everything. Would you say you were there for two months?

“Yes.”

“And what happened?”

“Well,” Ralph exhaled. “We left Panama in the afternoon. I was alone. I didn’t know anybody on the plane. We crashed sometime that night. I woke up and no one was there, so I left and walked around a bit and then I met Pig…” he stopped. He never knew Piggy’s real name. Piggy didn’t even want to be called that. Why didn’t he ask for his name? Why was he such a horrible friend? Horrible person? Ralph would never call him that name again. Once gets back to England, he is going to do all he can to find out Piggy’s real name and remember him and honor that name. Cherish it and pray for him. Light a candle for him at St. Anthony’s like he had seen his mother do in remembrance of her brothers.

Captain Lanyon didn’t press forward, but moved on breaking the silence. “You mentioned to me back on the island that there were two deaths. Who were they?”

“Simon and…another boy.”

“And was Simon a boy too?”

“Yes.”

The officer reflected on this. “And there was never an adult on the island? The pilot, any passengers…”

Ralph shook his head.

The captain spoke, “Well, stranded on a desert island with your mates and no supervision must have been quite nice for a while, except the two deaths being quite unfortunate.”

“I know. I’m so sorry, dad.” Ralph moved to put his head in his hands. The captain looked at him with sympathy.

“I think that should be all for tonight. Get some sleep and don’t worry. Everything is fine now. You're safe.”

Ralph nodded and got up quietly. The captain watched the boy shut the door just as softly as he did making his way to it.

* * *

When Ralph put his head down on his pillow, he found that the action was familiar territory and not foreign. While he did grow use to sleeping on the sand or the few times he used palm branches as a bed, he felt much more comfortable and forgot that he severely missed having a pillow. He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes hoping that at some point he would fall asleep. He decided to put off his troubles for the night for as he had come to realize they will be there tomorrow but there was no use to deal with them now because he was not in any immediate danger, or so he thought. 

Ralph continued to keep his distance from all the boys. Some of them pushed their cots together so they could talk. Some were already asleep, exhausted from the day and were not disturbed by the littlun’s mousy voices.

Jack, Roger, and Maurice all remained together. They pushed their cots not together but close enough. They were plotting something together.

Monaghan opened the door and announced, “Lights out.” The white lights shut off and gave way to a dark room. The boys’ only night light was the moon and a starry sky, and the sound of the ocean waves as a lullaby.

The mess hall did not look as plain and crumby as it did when the lights were on. Instead, it gave way to a blue light almost like a paining or a dream where the lonely ship sails amongst the sea with the moon as its trusty guide, a good friend to turn to after a long day in the sun.

Ralph swallowed, slowly beginning to surrender to sleep unaware of rustling bedsheets and three pairs of barefoot sneaking their way over to him.

He thought of the poem printed on the back on one of his mother’s records. _“Ils n’ont pas l’air de à leur bonheur et leur chanson se mêle au clair de lune.”_

At once some creature with six arms placed its hands over Ralph’s mouth and held down his hands while also holding down his legs.

Jack was the first person Ralph saw when he opened his eyes. He squirmed in the bed trying to break free, trying to kick, trying to scream but the hands of Maurice and Roger were too strong. With Roger it almost felt damaging.

“Shut up,” Jack whispered loudly, struggling to keep Ralph from moving. Ralph moved his head back and forth on the pillow trying to break free and breathe.

“I said shut up. Shut the bloody hell up,” he tried again.

Ralph gave in, which Jack then moved his hands away from his mouth. Maurice and Roger maintained their grip.

“You told him didn’t you,” Jack said.

“What?”

“You told the captain everything. You told him about Simon and Piggy didn’t you?”

“I did not!”

Jack punched Ralph in his stomach. Ralph get out a yelp.

“You told him we killed Simon and Piggy. You told him it was me.”

Ralph was crying. He saw no shame anymore in crying. He found it was the only thing he could do to let others know how he was feeling. He did not care what Jack or the other boys thought.

“Jack, I swear I didn’t say anything.”

Another punch.

“You were never on our side, Ralph. From the very beginning. All you ever wanted to do was order people around. I went out to get meat and you tried to stop me. You wanted us to starve to death.”

“That is not true!”

Jack punched again and again. Ralph’s screaming woke up the boys who all gathered around. He sounded like an animal that was dying a slow death.

One of the sailors was passing by when he heard the screams. He looked in and saw all the boys out of their beds and howling something incoherent. They surrounded an older boy who was standing up and directing his arms in an up-and-down motion. They were unaware of the sailor’s presence and did not hear him take off to get the captain.

“Get him up,” Jack shouted. Side by side, Roger and Maurice moved Ralph to his feet with their grip on each arm. Roger dug his nails into Ralph’s forearm. Ralph felt his stomach cave in and his back hunch. His arms were numb and sting from the hard punches and slaps from Jack.

“Hunters! The beast followed us onto this boat. He was only waiting for the right moment to kill us. But we caught him now, and tonight we shall kill the beast!”

Jack’s speech ignited the fire in their little bellies. In unison, their squeaky voices chanted, “Kill the beast!”

Roger and Maurice let go of Ralph and moved to stand with the crowd.

“Kill the beast! Kill the beast!”

Jack slapped Ralph’s face. A red hand print marked his tearstained face. He slapped his other cheek and slapped again before punching him on his side.

Ralph collapsed to the floor and let out another violent scream. Roger responded by pushing Ralph down and tearing off his t-shirt. He brought Ralph back to his feet and stood behind him.

“Alright chief, let’s have another go,” Roger maneuvered his hands underneath Ralph’s armpits and dug his nails into his shoulders. Naturally, Ralph went to try to stop the pinching pain from Roger first before trying to avoid Jack’s hits.

The boys remained oblivious of the big purple-greenish bruises forming on Ralph’s tan skin. Instead, they continued with “Kill the beast! Kill the beast!”

Jack grew tired of punching and finally kicked at Ralph’s legs. He tried to knock Ralph down again but Roger wasn’t giving in just yet to let Ralph go.

“Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Slit his throat!”

Ready to go in for a forth kick, an adult in a well-pressed uniform with the British Navy-issued white cap grabbed hold of Jack.

Monaghan took Roger after he dropped Ralph to the floor. The boys’ chanting stopped.

“That’s enough,” Captain Lanyon shouted. He shoved Jack off to one of the sailors who held Jack in a firm grip. Ralph curled into himself on the floor, sobbing.

“What is the matter with you boys? You’re all English schoolboys aren’t you? Yet, you’re acting like a bunch of wild animals. What has gotten into all of you?”

The boys stared back at the captain. They watched as he crouched down on one knee and put a hand on their former leader’s bare back.

“Are you all right, Ralph” he asked.

Ralph did not respond but continued to mew before eventually hiccuping. The captain looked at Jack. “What led to this?”

“He’s the beast, sir,” came a timid voice, saving Jack from responding.

The captain looked over to his left and watched one of the littluns make his way over from the crowd. It was Percival Wemys Maddison. The captain didn’t respond but instead watched as Percival came closer and explained the fight.

“He’s the beast. Jack said he was going to try to kill us so we must kill him first. Otherwise, we will die and then never get home.”

Percival moved in and began toying with Captain Lanyon’s shoulder board.

“Is that what really happened, Percival” the captain asked.

Percival looked up at him with wide eyes. A surge of shock flowed through him that an adult remembered his name. He nodded.

The captain looked back around at the boys.

“All right. You two,” he pointed at Jack and Roger. “Come with me.”

The captain stood up. “As for the rest of you boys, I want you all back in your beds and asleep. I don’t want to hear another word and if any of you are still feeling sociable than you’ll be served detention. Is that clear?”

The boys nodded and were ushered back to bed through the guidance of Monaghan and a sailor.

“Can you get up, Ralph” the captain asked.

Ralph had stopped crying and tried to push up off the ground. The captain rushed in to help steady him. His body ached and he felt that no matter if he sat down, stood, or laid down on his bed, everything would only irritate him.

“Let’s get you fixed up and you two follow me.” Ralph found support through the captain’s arm at his back and the other lightly on the arm that Roger was so aggressively holding.

Jack and Roger followed behind. Percival caught hold of a bit of where the captain’s shirt was tucked-in. He clung to it until Captain Lanyon had to stop and gently detach himself from the littlun’s grasp. “Not now, Percival. You have to go to sleep.”

“But the beast, sir.”

“There isn’t any beast, Percival.”

Percival thought about this.

“Go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The littlun let go and made his way over to his cot.

Captain Lanyon said to a sailor, “Stand outside the door. I want you to make sure they don’t pull another episode like this again.”

The sailor nodded and took his position as the grown-up and the bigguns made their way through the ship.

* * *

Jack and Roger stood at attention in front of the captain’s desk. Ralph sat in a chair that was against the wall of the captain’s cabin. He didn’t care if he looked weak. He didn’t care about anything at all.

“I can only imagine what happened on that island,” the captain began. “and I suppose the fight tonight had something to do with an unsettled debt. But I’ll have you know that I do not tolerate this type of behavior on my ship unless you have a good reason why you should hurt one of your own so.”

The boys avoided eye contact with the captain. “We were just playing a game, sir,” Roger mumbled.

“What?” The captain narrowed his eyes on the ghostly boy.

“It was just a game, sir. We didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“And what is this game called?”

Roger bit back a grin. “Kill the beast, sir.”

The captain shook his head. “You boys are too old to be playing such games, especially two boys from Mayfair. And this game is what caused the death of the other two boys right?”

He looked at Jack when he said this, but Roger quickly quipped, “That’s not true. Piggy did himself in.”

Now the captain knew of the other boy’s name. Simon and…Piggy. God above, what was going on?

Ralph looked at the captain hoping that he would not believe Roger. He watched as he touched his white spotless collar and let out a sigh.

“Very well,” he began and opened a drawer and brought out some sheets of blank paper and inspected two pencils. “I want you boys to write down your side of the story of what happened on the island up until tonight. We’re going to be on this ship for a couple of weeks and I don’t want this to be a common occurrence. We picked up 31 boys and those 31 boys are going to return back to England. I am also going to give you each a daily task to complete until we reach Southampton.”

“Just us, sir” Jack asked.

“No, all you boys. But for you two, your first task is to write me what you have been doing the past two months. I want this complete and on my desk in 24 hours. Now go back to the mess hall and go to sleep, and don’t bother anyone at all. That’s all.”

The hunters picked up their paper and pencils and left. Ralph got up and started following them until the captain spoke.

“Heatherington, stay, I want to talk to you too.”

He sat down as the captain got up and dunked a washcloth in the basin and handed it over to Ralph. “Here, just dab a bit on the bruises. Unfortunately, we have to improvise sometimes at sea. Ask your father. I am looking to change some things though. Nothing broken I hope?”

Ralph smiled up at him. “I don’t think so, sir.”

“Can I give you a bit of brandy?

“Actually, I could do with a cup of tea.”

The captain smiled and moved around to make the warm drink.

“I bet you miss home.”

“I do now. I didn’t really before, and then when you got us I didn’t really care anymore. But now I can’t wait to go back.”

Captain Lanyon chuckled. “I know the feeling. This one time in Sri Lanka, I saw someone leave behind their book, one of those Jane Austen novels, on the coffee table at the hotel. I was so homesick I went over and took it with me and read the whole thing in about a day.”

“My dad said one of his favorite smells is the petrol when he docks at Liverpool.”

The boy amused the captain. “Where are you from?”

“Devon.”

“Aw. Nice area.”

“And you?”

“I live in the Bridstow area.”

The captain poured the tea in a white mug that was personalized with a black letter “R.”

“I like your cup. Where’d you get it?”

“I got it as a Christmas present a few years ago.”

Ralph took the cup into his hands and brought it to his lips. It reminded him of home and the times when he was sick and how his mother would bring him tea in his favorite china cup. Just now, he felt that the island was far away and it had all been a dream.

“You’re quite a solider,” the captain remarked while getting out a cigarette. “I know men twice your age who could take one hit and be sent up to the old Valhalla Road.”

“I’ve taken a few boxing lessons. Apparently, I’m not that good,” he said gesturing to his injuries.

“Sure but nothing broken, and you didn’t get knocked unconscious. And someone was holding you back.”

“Captain, might I be able to stay here tonight?”

“No Ralph,” he sighed. “No, I think it is best you go back where everyone else is staying. Let me get you a new shirt too.”

Captain Lanyon opened a trunk and looked through it to find another cotton t-shirt.

“But, what if they try to do it again,” Ralph asked.

“They won’t,” he said as he handed Ralph the shirt. “Trust me.”

_You don’t know them _thought Ralph. “It would be just for tonight. Honest.”

“Ralph, I can assure you that they won’t.”

The boy stared into the mug hoping that some other reassurance would appear in the now flat drink.

He wondered what the naval officer would have said if he told him about the island. Would he be angry? Would he understand? _“Grown-ups know things. They aren’t scared of the dark,” _Piggy’s voice comforted him in his head.

“I’m scared,” he began.

Captain Lanyon waited patiently for him to continue.

“On the island, we just changed so much and…”

The captain took the drink from Ralph’s shaking hands and set it on his desk. “I’ll walk you back.”

* * *

A light mist gently splattered on Ralph’s face on the way back to the mess hall. Before the captain sent him back in, Ralph turned to speak.

“Captain,” he began hesitantly. “I was thinking…I would like to tell you about what happened. I mean, our time on the island. It’s just that…would you be the only one that would read it?”

The captain considered this. “How about whatever I find similar in the other boys’ stories, I will include in the record that I have to submit. But any other musings that you include will be between you and me.”

In his smile, he felt a reassurance that even though they were all terrible creatures, perhaps there was a streak of sincerity and kindness that could still exist.

Ralph returned a smile and went back into the room with the other boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last chapter, which is told from Ralph Lanyon's perspective.

Captain Ralph Lanyon reflected briefly on the boat ride home when they drew nearer to the Southampton dock. The good news was that all the boys behaved and got along. However, the older boys all avoided each other, which was also probably a good thing. The negative side of the rescue was learning about their adventures, if that is even the right word. He was rather disturbed by the accounts each boy gave. Roger wrote a paragraph insisting that the two months they were stranded on the desert island was nothing more than a holiday in the sun. Jack’s and Ralph’s were more personal with the former providing mainly detail into his thoughts of why he did what he did. It reminded Ralph more of a stream of conscious, a bit cryptic like one of Spud’s books that he would read and try to get _him_ to read. But Ralph Heatherington’s, poor Ralph, provided a whole narrative. A beginning, middle, and end.

Ralph was stolen away from his pondering by the sounds of the small boys’ screams of joy as the dock was now in plain sight. They were all looking forward to the welcoming and secure arms of their parents, who were waiting for them on land. But he was sure that it would all catch up to them at some point. There will be nightmares, certain noises and shadows and personalities that will remind them of the island. And who will save them then?

He had finished his report a day ago. He was honest and wrote in what he felt needed to be included. Ralph felt relieved that he would not be the judge of what was to happen to each boy, but he could guess. He reviewed the report once more that morning. He imagined that the fate of Jack was up in the air. Ralph will probably need some sort of psychological treatment. Roger will probably be expelled from school and be put in some sort of correctional facility.

Thompson and Ambrose made accommodations to dock the ship. Once secured, the boys began pushing at each other, each one impatient to run to their parents.

Ralph walked through the little crowd and directed the boys along on the board.

The sound of excitement from the boys along with the adults calling out their names and weeping mothers was a bittersweet moment. He felt that his job wasn’t complete. He felt there was still more to do. He felt he should have communicated with the boys more, reassure them, help them adjust back to normal life. The two weeks went by too fast.

The ship was docked and no passengers or sailors were left. Everyone was heading home but were being stalled by reporters and cameras that were set-up to capture the return of the stranded school children.

Ralph carried his bag and met up with a waiting Monaghan.

“Am I playing security” asked Monaghan.

Ralph looked over at the scattered reporters and cameramen interviewing the boys and their families.

“Or my publicist. I don’t have a comment to make,” Ralph said.

Monaghan laughed and insisted that he would part the way for England’s new hero.

“Go ahead. I’ll be fine,” Ralph said.

Monaghan shook his head and made his way down the plank.

“Speak on my behalf,” Ralph shouted.

Monaghan kept walking but turned around and smiled, “Oh I will! I want a free meal and round tonight!”

Ralph smiled. He turned around one last time to look at his ship. Letting out a sigh, he tapped his luggage handle and descended down the board.

* * *

Ralph wasn't quite ready to go home and see Spud.

He felt that he needed some time to think about the previous voyage and decode the picture of Ralph Heatherington in the arms of his father and surrounded by his siblings and a weeping mother. Peter Heatherington held his son so close to him. He caught sight of Ralph and moved a hand off his son’s back and waved to his fellow seaman.

Ralph nodded and turned away. Later he thought that perhaps he should have gone over there to talk to him and the family.

Maybe he could write a letter. He took a sip of his beer and examined his sandwich and now-cold chips.

He left feeling dizzy and upset. Disappointed in that the system that he so often supported (and even gotten into rows over) meant nothing in the end. How little time it took for the boys to turn into savages when being stranded on a desert island should have been the time of their lives and a chance for adventure and discovery. So many things were revealed to him that he didn’t know where to begin.

He caught the evening train home. _In just two hours I, too, will be home._

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the late-Victorian flat. Ralph could see there was a light on in the living room. He and Spud still kept the first floor above the stairs to accommodate Spud’s leg.

_After all these years._

He opened the door and quickly moved past their landlady, who was too distracted by a television program to see who came in.

Ralph made his way up the stairs and put the key in. He had never been so happy to hear the click noise that it made to let him in. Now, he was home.

The flat was silent and still, but from the doorway he could see that Laurie was sitting in the overstuffed chair with his legs stretched out.

Ralph shut the door and sat down on the coatrack’s bench and untied his shoes with a satisfying feeling knowing he did not have to put them back on the rest of the night.

The sound of creaking floorboards acted as an alarm clock for Laurie to wake up and see the familiar intruder. “Hello stranger,” Laurie said waking up from his reverie. Clearly he had been asleep for sometime.

“Hello my dear,” Ralph said softly leaning down to kiss his beloved.

“I was getting a bit scared you were going to get lost too”

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow. Come here…”

It was sometime afterwards that Ralph was still feeling a bit famished for he didn’t quite finish his dinner at the pub.

“I got some sandwiches and crisps from the market,” Laurie said.

“Sounds perfect.”

“You sit. I’ll bring it in.”

Ralph collapsed onto the sofa and without asking, Laurie brought over a glass of gin.

“I am going to warn you, though, that Mrs. Shenton said she is going to bake a cake for your return, and the whole neighborhood will probably want to bring dinner over for you, so get ready.”

Ralph downed the gin and put the glass on the table. He began to loosen his tie and thought that all plans to deal with Mrs. Shenton and their neighbors could wait until tomorrow.

“Is that so,” Ralph said. Laurie appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. He could hear the exhaustion in Ralph’s voice. He made his way over to Ralph and stroked his hair. Ralph pulled him in by his waist and moved his hand over Laurie’s clothed hip.

“Is everything okay,” Laurie asked.

“It brought back some memories, that’s all.”

“Really,” Laurie said sliding away to get the plate of food from the kitchen. “From the news, I was thinking you were going to say it reminded you of _The Coral Island_.”

Ralph thought of his report, the boys, the testimonies that were hidden away in a manila envelope in his bag that he would be handing in tomorrow first thing when he went in to meet his commander.

“Spud, after that trip, I doubt you would ever have another stranded island fantasy again.”


End file.
